Bottle Corruption
discovered by ZFG and Ringrush Glitch Description If you catch hot spring water in a bottle from Bottle Duplication, you can overwrite some of the memory addresses in the game. Unlike Ocarina of Time, the addresses that can be changed are mostly useless. Regardless, it still has some interesting effects. Some of the effects include jinxing yourself, gaining 256 rupees, getting stuck on one day, and pulling a rock sirloin out of thin air. How To Simply duplicate a bottle over any item slot(Ocarina of Time through Fierce Deity Mask), then catch hot spring water in it. Instead of programming each slot's timer individually, the game does math depending on which slot the hot spring water is caught in. So thanks to bottle duplication, we can now write to memory addresses that are near the normal hot spring water timers. Here is an example of what happens when you catch hot spring water in a bottle that's in the Ocarina of Time slot. The addresses highlighted in blue are what were written when the spring water was caught. It writes a total of 25 bytes, in 3 rows(24 bytes) and one lone 01 byte. Each slot moves the 3 rows by 8 bytes, while the lone 01 byte moves by one. The first row is always XX 00 00 00 XX XX XX XX, where the X's can be random or consistant depending on the slot used. The second and third row are always the same, 00 00 00 00 70 17 00 00. The 01 byte also remains the same. Because of the random first row, a lot of times you'll get very inconsistant results, especially using the hookshot slot. The ordering of bytes is 32107654BA98FEDC, which is the order the lone 01 byte moves, and how everything in the memory is stored. List of Values Here is a chart that shows all the values that can be changed and what they do. The chart is not fully complete, since there are some values that we can't figure out. The chart also goes a bit more into detail on how this works. List of Possible Effects For those too lazy to figure all of this out, here are some of the effects you can get from each slot. *Fairy Bow - Makes the Bomber's Code unusable *Title Deed Slot - Catch hot spring water in any normal bottle, and then with this slot, and the hot spring water in the normal bottle will never cool *Bombchus - Makes Bomber's Code unusable *Deku Nuts - Disables C-Buttons until you load a new map, makes all instruments sound like deku trumpets, and false eggs appear in marine lab *Magic Beans - Extremely long jinx *Trade Item Slot 12 -Catch hot spring water in any normal bottle, and then with this slot, and the hot spring water in the normal bottle will never cool *Powder Keg - Holding rock sirloin when you load a new map whether by exiting the grotto or soaring away *Pictobox - Random values in the bombers code, can cause crashes when loading a new map *Lens of Truth - Short Jinx timer *Hookshot - Randomly disables pause, randomly disables c-buttons, randomly changes instruments to sound like deku trumpets, can cause you to get stuck on the same day, a 1 frame jinx timer, and false eggs appear in marine lab *Great Fairy Sword - Gain 256 rupees, random jinx timer(usually extremely long), and holding rock sirloin when you load a new map whether by exiting the grotto or soaring away *Trade Item Slot 18 - Catch hot spring water in any normal bottle, and then with this slot, and the hot spring water in the normal bottle will never cool *All of the mask slots write to the normal hot spring water timers and the pictobox image. The pictobox image is 11,000 bytes long so the few lines that you can write to barely effect the image.